Breakdown
by MidnightMoonlightAngel
Summary: More Rose and Dimitri fluff!


**WEll, alot of ppl liked my first fluff story, so I am writing another one!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy! Wish i did tho..!!..**

**(Rose P.O.V.)**

Why should I wait for him? If he truly wanted me he would just forget his stupid rules, and be with me? Why do I wait around for him? Why do I love him so much? Mason wants me, but could I be happy with him, or would I be miserable? Mason is always there for me, and he has proved that he likes me. I like him to, but do I love him? No, I don't love him, but I could learn to love him. Couldn't I? Well speak of the devil here he comes now!

"Hey, Mase. What ya doing," I asked? He just grinned at me. He sat next to me. A little too close for comfort, but i was used to this with Mason he always made moves like this on me. I never say anything, becasue I like all the attention and affection he gives me. He would be perfect, if I could get my heart in the correct place, but I cna't. They say love is blind, well isn't that the truth.

"Nothing, you? Whats wrong you seem depressed," he asked. He does really care for me. he does notice everything, doesn't he?

"Not alot, just a litte lonely," I looked at him, and he looked shocked to see me admit that I may just want someone there to hold me. I am a girl after all, I may be a strong one, but I still have all the dreams of finding the one for me. Well, I have already found him, but I just have to make him realize I am the one for him.

"Oh," He was at lose for words, something new for Mason.

"It's fine, Im used to being lonely, its the only thing I can rely on anymore," I whispered and hid my face from him, this was embaressing if i knew I wouldn't have opened my big mouth.

"I am sorry," He yanked me up to him and wrapped his arms around me. this would be romantic if he was the guy I wanted to be holding me like this. I just wrapped my arms around him, and held on for dear life. this felt nice, even if this wasn't how it was supossed to be. He went to let go, but I just held on tighter, I wanted to feel like I had someone on my side. Soemone there for me, even when everyone else is gone.

"Just a little longer, please I just need someone to be there for me," I whispered, he just buried his face in the side of my neck, I could feel his breath.

"I will always be here for you, even when you don't need me, I promise," I felt like crying he was swearing to always be there for me, and all I could promise him was that I would always be his friend. "everyone thinks I am so strong, I just never let anyone see me cry," Im not sure if I was admitting that to him, or if I was trying to maek myself believe it.

"quiet pretending, and just be yourself, noone is going to think you are weak for crying, sometimes you have to be stronger to walk away from a fight, then to actually fight it, it will just show how strong you are physically and emotionally,"

"How can I? I have this reputation as a great soon-to-be gaurdian, I will ruin it by proving just how weak I am," People where starting to stare at us, but i just didn't care I just wanted to feel something for soemone other than a person who just hurts me everytime I am with him. I still love him tho. Thats when i broke I started crying, Mason just held me tighter, and whispered in my ear. I didn't even here half of what he said I couldn't hear anything over my sniffles. "I have to go, I am sorry"

"stay, you are a wreck, we wouldn't want more people talking about you," I started pulling away from him, but he just held on tighter to me.

"there done talking about me it doesn't matter," I finnaly broke out of his grip, "Sorry, but I don't want to get in trouble for being late for Dimitri's class" with that i ran off towards class, it was my favorite time of the day. My afternoon class was always the best, if only i didn't have red puffy eyes. I stopped in the bathroom to see how bad i looked, and boy did I look horrible. I brushed all my hair over my eyes, to keep people from seeing them. that didn't work very well. I really don't want to explain this to Dimitri, i don't want him to know how weak I am. What would he think of me? I better get this over with, before he come looking for me. that would just make him think I am weaker, because I am hiding from my problems.

I held my head up high, and walked into the gym we use for practice. i looked around expecting him to have set everything up for practice, but nothing was and he wasn't there yet. I dropped my bag, adn went for the doors, he makes me run at every practice, might as well get a head start. It will give me time to clear my mind. Maybe, my eyes will go back to normal, and look like I haven't been crying. I ran twenty laps then ran back into the building to get a drink of water. He was setting up equiptment up.

"Hi, comrade," He hadn't noticed me yet, might as well get this over with. He turned and looked at me, he looked annoyed. As soon as he saw my face, he turned shocked, guess I must look even worse after that run.

"Roza, whats wrong" He asked his voice shook, he looked like he wanted to run over and grab me. I knew he wouldn't, but it would be wonderful if he would. I would love it.

"Nothing, just a rough day, and i don't feel like getting intterigated by the person who caused...........uhhhh, never mind" shit I just told on myself. Great, i hope he wasn't paying taht much attention to me. His look said it all, he felt terrible, he was curious why I would cry over him. I could tell everything by his eyes. they where having there own conversation with mine.

"I.....I caused this," he asked shocked. I just shrugged my shoulders. He grabbed me and held me close, just like Mason did, but this time I was more into it. I hugged back, and before I could even think I started crying, harder than I did with Mason. Dimitri whispered in my ear, trying to comfort me. I just kept crying, when I finally settled down a little, I pulled back to look him in the eyes, he looked so hurt.

"I think of you every second of the day. You are my favorite thing to talk about. When i hug you I wish I would never have to let go, but I know I will have to. Most of my dreams are about you. I alwasy get happy when It is time for your class. I guess what I am trying to say is that I am completely, and totallly in love with you, and I know that it is wrong, I know you care about Lissa more than me, but I just can't live without you knowing how I feel for you. that is why I have been crying, and even tho you may not always be in my life, you will always be in my heart. I guess what i am trying to say is that I am in love with you." I sadi my heartbreaking more with each and every word I said to him. It hurt to know that my feelings wouldn't be recipricated.

"I love you to Roza, thats why we can't be together it would endanger Lissa, becasue if the strigoi attacked I would protect you not her. You are my life, Roza. I have never felt this for anyone." He kisssed me with so much intensity, I thought I would start crying again -if its possible to cry anymore- it would be wierd if I cried again, but to know the one that I have been wanting to love me, truly loves me. Is like my idea of the perfect dream. I was so happy, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waits, and kissed him back with just as much enthusiam. He pulled away and layed his forhead against mine. We just stared at each other.

"I love you Dimitri, more than you know," I whipered and gave him a kiss. He just smiled at me.

"I love you too Roza, you are my life, plain and simple" He smiled and kissed me again. My hands were tangled in his hair and his where cupping my face pulling me even closer to him. I was in heaven at this moment. I wish it would last forever. "We need to do this more often"

I just laughed, I have never felt this free in my life, and it felt wonderful like I had no worries or anything.

"You are all I ever wanted and know that I have you here, I do not plan on ever letting you go, your stuck with me now, and forever" I whisperedd against his lips, I was also laughing.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," any other coherent thoughts we may of had. Where long gone, all I could think about was his lips on mine.

It is the start of the rest of my life. It is just me and Dimitri and the rest of the world. It was perfection

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So do we like it? Love it, maybe? Please review tell me if you like it. If you have any more ideas for a one-shot Leave them in a review. Thanks hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Love, MMH**


End file.
